Antítese
by Yu207
Summary: They were completely different... SK [oneshot]


**Antítese**

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

**They were complete extremes...**

-:-

-:-

-:-

_Seventeen. Redhead. Violet. Twilight. Truth. Sincerity. Purity. _

_-:-_

She liked to see the moon at **winter **nights. She wrote poetry _under _the sun. She believed in **dreams**. In the summer, she watched the sunsets. She liked the autumn_ breeze_.

-:-

_Seventeen. Brunette. Cobalt. Dawn. Spontaneity. Seriousness. Simplicity. Responsability. Faith._

_-:-_

He smiled to the **summer** mornings. He read books _on_ the trees. He believed in **reality**. In the winter, he watched the snow. He enjoyed the spring _scent_.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

**But...**

-:-

-:-

-:-

_She loved the stars. He admired the clouds. She had hope. He had tasted the essence of pain. She drew in the sand with her fingers. He wrote with ink. She didn't understand his personality. He couldn't comprehend her **nature.**_

-:-

-:-

"Time... Passed so quickly".

She was right. He smiled in laconic agreement.

"True".

The waves of the sea dissolved in the white sand.

-:-

-:-

_He had questions. She wanted answers. He wondered about the past. She had uncertainties about the future. He found confort in the skies. She searched warmth from the ocean. He got strenght from his **soul**. She fought with her _heart.

-:-

-:-

"Sometimes... I wish I could go back".

That night had no moon. She hugged her legs, nostalgia written in her violet eyes. He inhaled the peaceful air.

"Things used to be so easy... So simple back then".

She smiled.

"We were so restless!"

"And nosy".

"Imaginative".

"Naive".

The stars winked in the velvet sky.

"Who could ever imagine...

...That time would change..."

_-:-_

_-:-_

_She was attached to the past. He welcomed new seasons. She warmed her hands in the fireplace. He wished it could snow harder. She liked to express her point of view. He locked his wonders. She was a _**rose in the winter**. He was a **closed book**.

-:-

-:-

"How did everything happen?"

He was the one who asked, almost to himself. She eyed her hands over her knees. She knew the answer, and so did he.

**I t s t a r t e d w i t h a d r e a m . . . **

**. . . O r w a s i t a m i s t a k e . . . ?**

"It wasn't a mistake", she said.

He looked at her seriously. The _ocean _rested in his eyes, she noticed.

"How can you be so sure?"

He had seen too much, she knew it. Her delicate hands took his caloused ones. She could feel the scars on his skin.

"Please, don't think it was all in vain, Sora".

He lowered his eyes, chestnut hair covering his handsome face.

"Is this our punishment?", he inquired "Is this the price we had to pay for _dreaming_?"

A **key **materialized in his hands.

-:-

-:-

_He had his naivety thorned and replaced by responsability. She suffered the feeling of impotence and the anxiety of waiting. He felt the burn of _**battle**. _She feared the_ loss.

-:-

-:-

"Such a big price to pay... For a dream that lived so little".

She closed her eyes sorrowfully. He tightened his grip on the weapon, whitening his knuckles.

"Would it be foolish to say... That I too want to go back to the old times?", he questioned "Would it be foolish to say that I'd like to taste fredoom once more?".

One quick movement, and the key was gone. She intensified her hold on his hand, feeling her beating heart compress against her chest. He, then, shook his head.

"What am I complaining about?", he murmured "Sorry, I'm being childish".

-:-

-:-

**He had grown too fast.**

-:-

-:-

She let his hand free suddenly. He looked taken aback; her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"Hey, you alright?", his tone was worried.

He bent down to look at her, but she just turned away, hiding her face in her hands.

"That's your problem, Sora!", she cried, and a sob scaped from her lips "You worry too much about the others!"

"Kai-"

His words were interrupted when she all of a sudden jumped in his arms. She held him forcefully, sobbing against his ear.

"You're not being childish!", she rested her forehead in his shoulder "God, look at you! It's normal to be sad, it's normal to complain, it's all normal!".

He blinked a few times, still surprised. Her tears soaked his shirt.

"You're always so mature, so grownup!" she continued "You don't have go through all of this alone... I'm here, Sora. I've always been".

For an instant, she only cried. A smile reached his lips.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

**They were complete extremes...**

-:-

-:-

**But...**

-:-

-:-

"Kairi..."

-:-

-:-

**Each other was all they'd ever needed.**

-:-

-:-

"Thank you".

-:-

-:-

-:-


End file.
